RWBY Spin-off: SWGR
by TheObsessionWriter
Summary: In the land of Remnant, there exists a combat school called Beacon. Within that school, students learn how to fight the creatures of Grimm. They are paired into four person teams, and one team, labeled SWGR, stands out. Watch as this team fights their way through combat school, and as they grow closer as a family.
1. Skylar Rose

**Skylar Rose**

 **Hey, guys, MJRNRD here again with another story. And, as some of you may know, yes, I am a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z, but I have entered a new fandom. The RWBY fandom, and to come from this obsession, I bring you, SWGR! Now, a little fun fact about these characters, they are inspired by Twitter profiles, one of which I have. The one in this chapter is NightmareRose69, or Skylar Rose. So if you have a twitter account, give her a follow! Now, enjoy this first chapter of SWGR!**

Skylar Rose stood at attention in front of General Ironwood, her golden-brown hair tied in two swirls as usual. Her black beret sat atop her head. "Alright, Skylar, your training is almost complete," Ironwood said. "This is your final test. Just pass this one, and you will be accepted as the youngest member of Atlas Military to be our third in command." She saluted him.

"Yes, General!" She said in a commanding tone.

"Good. Your training will begin in a moment." He walked away, leaving her in the silver training room. The doors closed behind Ironwood, and his voice soon came over the loudspeaker. "You may begin… now."

Skylar stood at ease, as combat robots were deployed onto the field. Skylar stood calmly, and then her eyes changed to a black color. The muskets attached to her back detached, floating around her. The muskets took up position on either side of her, focusing on the robots. "Aim…" she said, speaking to the muskets. "And…" She dropped into a battle stance, her arms out on either side of her. The robots began to advance. "Steady, now…" They came closer.

She kept focused on the bots, which had begun to move at a faster rate. When they got within 15 feet of her, she would shout "FIRE!" And the muskets unleashed a barrage of bullets, most of which were able to make contact with the robots. They went down, and the muskets floated freely around her again.

She heard something off to her side, and turned to find a melee robot. It swung a fist at her, and she flipped backward, narrowly avoiding it. She grabbed the sword attached to her back, pulling it out. It was a long katana. She held it in both hands, and charged forward, slicing the bot in half. She hears more noises behind her as the muskets clip back to her back. She turns, finding even more droids. She clenches her teeth in frustration, and turns around. She slides the sword back into the sheath, and grabs the dual pistols on her thighs. She raises them, and starts pulling the triggers.

One by one, the droids fall. She turns 90 degrees, her pistols, held out on either side of her, firing away. The droids continue to advance, but she holds her position. She then jumps high into the air, and quickly swaps out the pistols for a grenade. She tosses it down, and it blows up. The droids are blown back, and she drops to the ground again. She starts sprinting as the surviving droids walk up. She takes out the sword again, and slices through one wave of them.

She unclips one musket, and floats it around her, having it defend her from the other oncoming droids. She turned, and swung at another one. One ran up behind her, withstanding the musket shot, and knocked her to the side with a powerful blow. She flew quite a few feet, and slid on the ground.

In the booth, someone observed the fight. A tall man in a dark green coat. He held a coffee cup, and had a cane. He sipped his coffee. "And you're sure this is safe?" He asked Ironwood.

"Don't worry, my old friend, the droids are programmed not to kill her. If she admits defeat, they will shut down so no permanent harm comes to her."

Back on the field, Skylar kicked herself up. She stared at the droid that had hit her, and pulled out her pistol. She lowered a visor that was attached to her ear, taking aim. When the shot was perfectly lined up with the forehead of the droid, she pulled the trigger. The shot went straight into the droid's head, and it collapsed. During this time, she wasn't paying attention, giving a droid enough time to advance from behind her. It was holding a bo staff, and swung it at her. Her visor warned her, and she ducked just in time. She pulled out her sword, turning around in a split second, and slicing it in half.

Skylar puts the sword away, and turns around. There were still a lot of droids. She then activated the jet pack she was wearing, and hovered in the air. She unclipped her muskets, and then several more appeared around her floating body. She aimed them all at the group before her. "FIRE!" All the muskets fired down at the group at once, causing several to drop down. However, the ones who had thicker armored managed to stay standing. The several excess muskets disappear, and the two clip onto her back. She drops down, and looks at the remaining droids.

They stand at 15 feet tall each, and were designed specifically to withstand several rockets from an rpg. This was going to be tough on her. She reached onto her back, grabbing the sword, but decided that she should use something else. She took her hand off the hand, and using her semblance, created a perfect replica of a double-barreled rocket launcher marked SPNKR on the side. She placed it on her shoulder, grabbing the handle. She carefully aimed it, and then fired it. Luckily, she had chosen a version of the rockets that blew smoke everywhere, which crowded the vision of the three droids.

The systems of the droids couldn't find her, as they were being clouded by smoke. Skylar took the opportunity to think of a plan. Thinking quickly, she put a visor up, and it sent out a scan of the whole room, showing the location of the three droids. She ran up to the first one, and used her jetpack to jump up to it's head. She used her semblance to summon a prototype gauntlet that amplifyed the strength of the wearer. She punched it, denting the metal skull. She dropped to the ground, punching it in the shin. Then she backed up, and swapped the gauntlets out for the rocket launcher. She aimed for the chest, firing, and the droid went down, defeated.

Skylar moved on to the next one, bringing out a giant, single-edged sword. She jumped up, and sliced its knee joints. The droid dropped down, and she turned round, summoning a chain gun. She unleashed a barrage of bullets on its back in the same general area, hoping to penetrate the armor. The smoke, however, had started to clear. The other, fully functioning droid, turned to see her. And stuck it's arm out. The hand folded back, and a cannon was exposed. Skylar saw the cannon, and as it was fired, she jumped out of the way, using her jetpack for extra thrust.

Skylar grit her teeth as the cannon was aimed at her again. She thought she could beat the droid to the punch, and her chain gun started spinning. But the shot was fired, and it was a direct hit. She flew into the wall, and dropped to the ground. She was unconscious.

"James, stop this," the green dressed man said.

"I can't," General Ironwood said, "She has to admit defeat first."

"Exactly, she has to ADMIT it, but how will she do that if she's unconscious?"

Ironwood looked to the field, his eyes widening. "You're right." He turned to a technician. "Shut them off!" He pressed a few buttons on his keypad.

The technician turned to Ironwood. "It's not working!" He said.

"What?"

"It's not shutting off!"

Ironwood pondered this for a moment. "Dammit, Skylar…" he mumbled. "She did this. She's too headstrong!"

On the field, the droid approached her, oblivious. It raised its fist, and prepared to bring it down. The droid threw its fist down, hitting the ground. It removed it's fist, but nothing was there. "Hey, metalhead!" Skylar stood off to the side, panting heavily. She held a green shoulder-mounted launcher of some kind. "I'm not losing this fight!" She aimed it, and a laser zoomed out of it, aimed at the droid's head, it fired after two or three seconds, causing the metal to smolder.

"Shit…" she aimed again, doing the same thing. The metal began to melt. She fired again, blowing a hole in the droid's head. It stumbled over, defeated. Skylar turned her attention to the other handicapped droid, and walked towards it. She swapped the green laser launcher for several pounds of explosives. She attached them to the droid, and backed up. The explosives detonated, destroying the droid.

She smiled to herself, panting still. She fell backwards, collapsing on the floor. The door opened, and the green dressed man walked in. "Skylar Rose," he said. She looked behind her, and upon seeing him, turned over and stood up. "Do you know who I am?"


	2. William Darwin

**William Darwin**

 **Hey, guys, MJRNRD here again, bringing you another chapter of SWGR. In the previous chapter, we explored Skylar Rose, and this time, we have William Darwin. As I mentioned, these characters are based off of Twitter accounts, this one is known as RWBYDarwin. So go give him a follow!**

William Darwin stood at the base of a tall mountain, the skies blood red with black clouds. He looked up, his blue hood shielding his eyes. He wasn't in a normal world. He looked down, and took a locket out of his pocket. In it, was a photo of his family from when he was a child. He opened it, and clutched it in his robotic hand. He looked back up, closing the locket and putting it back. This is the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. A lifetime of training and studying the legends had prepared him for this very moment.

He began his ascension of the mountain, finding footholds wherever he could. It took him hours, and he took little breaks. He eventually found his way to the top, where a figure stood. She had pale skin, and wore all black. He pulled himself to the top, breathing heavily. He stood up straight, looking at the figure. "Salem…" he said.

Upon hearing her name, Salem turned around, seeing William. She cocked her head to the side, her full black eyes scanning over him. "Excuse me… do I… know you?"

William breathed heavily, and took a glass vial from his belt. He opened it, and drank the last of the blue liquid within it. He felt rejuvenated, and he tossed the vial aside. "11 years ago… you killed my family…" he said. He reached into his blue coat, and took out a pistol. In mere seconds, he opened the chamber, put a bullet in, closed the chamber, and aimed at Salem, firing. The bullet left the gun straight for Salem's head.

Salem watched, unmoving, and then stuck her hand out, the bullet stopped in midair, deflecting off nothing, and hit the ground. "I've killed a lot of people, darling." She began walking towards William, who reloaded quickly. "Your family is probably nothing more than an insignificance in the back of my mind."

William clenched his teeth. "I'm going to kill you here, whether you like it or not!" He took out a sword, and held it firmly in both hands. He lunged forward, swinging the sword.

Salem looked at him with a bored expression, and dodged the attack easily. He hit the ground, and hopped up quickly. "Bitch…" he muttered. He rushed at her again, and Salem dodged his attack, punching him in the stomach. She grabbed him by the throat as he doubled over, lifting him off his feet.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, boy…" she said. "You know my name, sure… but you don't know who I am or what I am capable of." She slammed him on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

From his position on the ground, he took out another gun, shooting at her side. She caught the bullet with amazing reaction speed, and crushed it in her hand. She smirked. "You don't seem to get it… I'm faster than you… I'm stronger than you… and clearly smarter than you."

"So?" William asked.

"So why don't you just give up?"

William did a sweep move, knocking her off her feet, and jumped up, backing away from her. "Because if I do, I know I'm going to die." He split the sword in half, the blade becoming thinner as he now held two blades.

Salem laughed at him. "Please, you're going to die either way." She stood in a relaxed position.

Will clenched his fists around the swords. "Shut up, you monster!" He shouted. He rushed forward, swinging both of the swords from one side. Salem dodged with ease, simply stepping to the side with astounding speed.

Will clenched his teeth, swinging one of the swords at Salem, but she reached her hand up, blocking it. She grabbed his other wrist, squeezing down on it with tremendous strength. He yelled in pain, going down on one knee.

"You're WEAK," Salem said to him. "How could you ever hope to be a warrior?"

William grit his teeth, and stood up. He kneed Salem in the stomach, and she let go of his hand. He raised one sword, and shoved it into her stomach. He let the sword go, backing away.

Salem stumbled back, a pained look on her face at the sword. "N… no… impossible…"

William smiled to himself in success. "I told you I would kill you today…"

Then, she laughed. His eyes widened as she stood straight up, and pulled the sword right out of her body. The wound closed, and she snapped the sword in half with her bare hands. "Like I said before, you have no idea who you're dealing with…" She dropped the two halves of the sword, and slowly walked towards him.

He stood defensively again, and took out the gun, shooting her in the shoulder. The bullet did nothing. "Damn you…" he said.

She smirked, and in a split second, she darted forward, her hand in a fist, and had connected with his jaw. He did a few flips in the air, hitting the ground. He struggled to get up, and Salem walked towards him.

She grabbed him by the hood, lifting him off the ground, and then held his neck, squeezing down on it. "Didn't your mother tell you never to fuck with the embodiment of the devil?"

William struggled against her grip, and she slammed him down to the ground, sinking him a few inches. He was now stuck, unable to move. Salem let out an evil laugh as he struggled. Then she got on one knee, and placed a hand over his face. An orb appeared. "And just to give you one last piece of enjoyment before you die… that stab did hurt…" Then, nothing.

William woke up coughing in the snow. He sat straight up, but felt no cold whatsoever. He looked around, and stood up. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. He looked at his hands, and jumped slightly. They were bone. He turned them over, moved them. They felt completely normal, but they weren't.

Then, muscle began to grow over them. There was no pain as it engulfed his skeletal palms, then his fingers. Soon after, skin came along, doing the same thing. His breathing began to pick up. This was impossible. He tried to speak.

"Am I… dead?" He felt his body. He most certainly wasn't dead, because now he could feel the cold. "What the hell is going on?" He looked around, and saw two things a few feet away. He walked up to them. It was his sword and gun. He picked them both up.

The gun felt loaded. He twirled it, and holstered the weapon. He put the sword back in it's sheath. Then, he heard a voice.

"You must stop her, child." He looked around him. He recognized the voice.

"Who… who's there?" He said. "Mom… Mom, is that you?" He heard nothing after that. You must stop her.

He knew he had to do one thing now. Stop Salem. Avenge his family. But more importantly, protect others. And he knew just where to do that. A place called Beacon Academy. His family had been going there for years.

He crouched, and felt the cold white substance beneath him. He closed his eyes, concentrating. When he opened them, there was a small fire within his pupils. In a flash of light, he turned into a Phoenix, and he flew off, unsure of where Beacon was. But he had to find it, he knew he did.

 _I will stop her,_ he thought, _No matter what._


	3. Gold Xiao Long

Gold Xiao Long

Yo, what's up, everybody, MJRNRD here bringing you another trailer chapter of SWGR! Now, I feel that it's safe to admit, I've been getting behind on my other stories, so, I feel as though I need to get serious about them again. Chapters for my other stories will not be top priority, however, and will come in between chapters for SWGR. So sorry for the inconvenience. Moving on, this is the chapter about my own OC, Gold Xiao Long, and if you have a Twitter, follow sexymouthymerc. Anyways, let's get on with the show!

Gold walked along the sidewalk, the cold night air stinging his exposed face and arms as he did. He rolled down the sleeves as much as he could while walking, and shivered. "Jesus, it's cold…" He kept walking, determined to get to his destination.

He eventually came upon a nightclub, and walked up to the bouncer. The bouncer stopped him. "Hold up, I'm gonna need to see some ID…"

Gold reached into the pocket on his jacket, and brandished a fake ID at the man. He let him through with no more trouble. Gold walked inside, putting the ID away. He pushed the doors open in front of him, and looked around at everyone. He walked up to a random table, sitting down at it. It was currently vacant.

He smiled at the people on the dance floor, admiring the fact that they had the courage to dance in front of others and he didn't But then again, most of them were drunk. He hunched over on the table, and the bartender came over. "You know, most people order before they sit down." He said.

Gold looked up at the man in his mid-twenties. "Sorry," he said. "I just turned 21. I'm looking to have my first alcoholic beverage tonight. Of course, that was a lie. He had had plenty of beers before this moment. The bartender gave him a suspicious look.

"You don't look 21… gonna need to see some ID."

Gold took out the same fake ID he showed the bouncer, and the bartender took it. He looked at the fake date of birth put on there, and then started to inspect it more. He huffed. "Looks legit…" He gave the ID back to Gold.

"Thank you. So, what do you recommend for a first-timer like me?" He asked, putting the ID back in his pocket.

"We have plenty of drinks, but most people just go for a beer on their first time."

"Great, I'll have one of whatever that beer is."

The bartender nodded, and left Gold. He came back a few minutes later with a beer bottle. "Here." He put the beer on the table, and walked away.

Gold grabbed the bottle, and took a drink out of it. He laid the bottle gently back on the table. He looked around at everyone dancing again, and took another drink of beer.

A moment later, an attractive woman sat across from him. She wore a short dress which exposed much of her cleavage. "Hello, there…" she said in a seductive voice.

"Well, well…" Gold said. "And who might you be, pretty lady?"

The woman smiled, and looked him in the eye. "Don't worry about that. What's important is that I know who you are." She crossed her legs seductively. "You're a handsome man."

Gold smiled. "My name is Charles Darwin."

"Like the scientist?" The lady asked, raising her eyebrow.

He nodded. "My adoptive parents named me after him. I never knew my real parents."

The lady smiled, and reached into her purse. She pulled out a small revolver, pointing it at him, and still smiling, said "Cut the shit."

This time, Gold raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Everything you just told me is a lie. I know your real name is Gold Xiao Long, and I know you live in the woods with your mother. I just don't know where…"

Gold listened with interest, sipping the beer again.

"I work for people who want to know where your mother is. So tell me, and tell me honestly. Where is Raven Branwen?"

Gold chuckled, and sipped the beer one last time. He set it on the table, looked at the woman and said, "You're gonna have to beat it out of me."

Gold then flipped the table to the side, and the woman stumbled back. He walked up quickly, and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it, disarming her.

The woman threw a kick at Gold, and he blocked it. He pushed her foot away, letting her wrist go, and punched her in the stomach.

The woman retorted with a punch to his jaw. She kneed him, and punched him in nose. He stumbled back, and glared at her. He clenched his fists, and his bracelets folded out into gauntlets.

He cocked one of them, raising his fists. "You're good."

By this time, everyone but the two of them were in the bar.

The woman made a fist, and a sword began to appear in her hand. She held it in both hands, and jumped towards him.

Gold blocked her swing with one of his gauntlets, and swung his other fist.

The woman dodged his fist, and swung a leg, connecting with his side. He grabbed her leg, and threw his left fist, punching her in the nose.

The woman did a flip to back up, holding her sword again.

Gold threw his fist at the air, and a concussion round erupted from the nozzle. The woman blocked the round, and was promptly greeted by another round at her feet, which blew her into the air.

Gold sprinted up, and as she came down, he threw his fist. It connected with her stomach, another round exploding her back.

She flew into the wall, pain shooting through her back. She stood up, ignoring it, and ran at Gold.

He ran at her, and the two began throwing attacks at the other. Gold stuck to punches, the gauntlets being used to block the sword.

Eventually, Gold came out on top, and he punched her jaw, sending her to the ground.

The woman struggled to her hands and knees, and grabbed her nearby purse.

"Do you ever give up?" Gold asked.

The woman pulled out a needle, and stuck it into her wrist, injecting herself with the red liquid inside. "No… but you will." She looked at Gold, her eyes glowing red, and stood up.

Gold raised his fists again, gulping.

The woman grabbed a nearby table, throwing it at Gold. He shattered it with a concussion round, and the woman sprinted up to him. She punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. He landed on the ground, sliding through several tables and chairs. He groaned in pain, and stood up.

The woman was already there, and punched him in the jaw. The began throwing several punches and kicks, each one painful for him to bear.

He ended up on the ground, breathing heavily, the woman laughing at him. She looked down at him. "You should tell me know before I kill you."

He didn't talk, and the woman turned, walking to the dropped revolver.

Gold groaned, struggling to get up.

"You shouldn't move, it'll be more painful." She grabbed the gun, turning around.

Gold groaned as he stood up straight, and looked at the woman, his eyes red. He clashed his fists together, a fiery aura erupting from behind him. "Bring it…" he jumped forward.

The woman froze, the gun still in hand. Gold reeled his fist back, and threw it.

The woman launched into the wall, creating a very noticeable dent, and Gold's gauntlets folded back into bracelets.

He turned, and began walking away. He reached into his pocket, pulling out money for the beer. He dropped it, and walked out.


End file.
